


Us

by svtbvngtvn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, gtgtgtg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbvngtvn/pseuds/svtbvngtvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Seventeen AU where you’re in a rocky relationship w/ your bias (pre-debut) and as soon as you two are finally on good terms, fate decides to diddly darn mess it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably best in spoken word form, so here’s a link of me reading it if you would like to listen to it (http://bit.ly/2aCKd5Y) & read along (of course you can read it w/o it heh)! This was inspired by pocket-sized-seventeen‘s Unsent series (it can be found on their masterlist)! They’re an amazing writer and I suggest you check them out! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> twitter: svtbvngtvn  
> svtbvngtvn.tumblr.com

I never knew what it felt like to be in love.

I never experienced the warmth of love’s embrace; I never smelt the alluring scent of endearment.

How lonely I was.

I thought that if I searched for love, it would welcome me with open arms and already tell me to make myself at home. I thought that if I found love, love would be as effervescent as the tiny, little bubbles that skimmed a soda’s surface.

I thought you were the same way too.

But in reality, you were the one who influenced bubbles to appear with the force of a twisted straw, you were the one who said “Welcome, stay for a while”, when in actuality you just wanted the comfort that I’ve saved up for years.

You were the reason I fell in love and you didn’t even have the audacity to catch me.

Your drunken lips poured out a waterfall of incoherent sentences. They wrapped themselves around my neck, trying to find their way into my mouth, wanting me to taste the blandness of the words you kept shoving down my throat.

I only continued to consume those words because I seasoned it with the sweet taste of affection.

My hand was always on stand-by, ready to put meaning behind the monotonous things you said to me.

Although sometimes, I didn’t even need to alter what you’ve given me.

It was already doused with sincerity and adornment.

I basked in this delicacy.

I thought I was done being the chef of miscommunication.

I thought you were finished serving unpalatable dishes.

But those words you wanted me to taste that day were so malignant, they couldn’t be cured with any of my spices.

We were almost there.

Almost.

You signed your contract willingly on our kitchen table, while my hand wanted to reach out for yours.

I wanted you to stop.

“I’ll let you make those effervescent bubbles.” “I’ll let you soak up my comfort.” “I’ll let you serve me those unpalatable dishes.”

I wanted you to stay.

Then I soon realized that this was my fault.

I concealed your creations with the lust of my own.

I was the one who refused to taste the bitterness of defeat.

I just wanted to be in love.


End file.
